Miss Universe
by queennicolee
Summary: [AU] It wasn't about a stupid guy anymore… it became something more meaningful than that. After years of determination and persistence, Kyoko Mogami finally attained her goal to be a woman known all over the world - to be a Miss Universe.


**ACT 1, SCENE 1: Two years ago, February**

" _Cherish appreciation to the painful betrayal as it released all mindless delusions._

 _A woman who was once naive and foolish transformed into a persistent dreamer."_

* * *

 **10th of February**

Kyoko Mogami was 18. For three years since right after middle school, she has been working three jobs just to support her childhood friend and prince charming, the popular idol, Sho Fuwa.

In this world, she was the only one who understood him the most… she thought that he was the only one who understood her the most as well.

Well, what a silly delusion.

She even thought she was his princess. She thought he was perfect. She thought he was the real-life prince from the silly fairy tales she believed in. It's all bogus, really. They were nothing except for some form of delusions inside her stupid, foolish self.

In reality - the real world outside her foolish delusions, the guy she considered her prince charming just a few days ago dumped her. He even proclaimed it himself in front of her. She wasn't his princess. No way in hell. She was nothing to him but a plain and boring servant.

However, despite the harsh truth she found out, she didn't cry one bit. She wasn't going to mock around and cry like a pathetic child.. she was done with doing during her childhood days. In fact, she was furious. Very furious, to be exact. Kyoko Mogami was one woman who would not let a bastard like Sho Fuwa get away easily like that. She wants revenge.

She wanted something that would make hurt his pride so badly and would last a lifetime so doing something so easy like telling her story to a tabloid writer was not fit. The result would only last for a maximum of two years and right after, that bastard would be back again and his pride won't even hurt one bit. Heck, she wasn't even sure if the tabloid writers would actually believe her for real.

First, Kyoko sold the items from the ridiculously expensive apartment they were staying in.. Actually, right after his songs skyrocketed, he only visited the apartment once or twice in every three months. He wasn't actually living there. He was earning a hell lot of money but never once he bothered to check in with her and offer to pay the rent of the apartment that was solely intended for him.

Her boss and his wife were kind enough to take her in and allowed her to rent a room in their homely restaurant. She knew she was going to be in good care since the old couple has always treated her nicely.

When she was on her way to her new home, she was carrying her things in a massive backpack while walking her back which also had things at the back of it. She wasn't particularly the type to wander around the surroundings while walking, especially when she was such in a foul mood but one poster in particular stood out for her.

The poster was stuck into a pole near the restaurant and with big letter size and fancy writing, it stated, _"_ _Miss Japan: Are you the next top beauty queen to represent our nation to the world?_ _"_

Kyoko quickly took the poster off the pole and read the full details about it.

 _Miss Japan pageant: Are you the next top beauty queen to represent our nation to the world?_

 _The annual beauty pageant is starting soon. Please keep in mind these dates and locations on where you should go._

 _[HIGHLY-RECOMMENDED GOING] Information Night on 7 p.m 12th of February,_ _Premier Hotel_

 _Tokyo 1st try-outs on 8 a.m 10th of March, Premier Hotel_

 _Tokyo 2nd try-outs on 1 p.m 15th of_ _March_ _, Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel_

 _Tokyo 3rd try-outs on 3 p.m 22nd of March, Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel_

 _Nationwide Top 200 reveal on 4 p.m 20th of April, Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel_

 _Official contestants meet-up (Top 80) on 12 p.m 30th of April, Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel_

 _More details will follow. Please contact Aya Hinata XXXXXXXX for more details._

Her hands trembled slightly while holding the poster, "That's it… THAT'S IT!"

What better way to show that bastard off, right? If she won, the whole country would know her and even more, if she won internationally, then the whole world will know her! That bastard would be nothing compared to her because at that moment.. she would be known all over the world!

She continued to carry her things and walk with her bicycle to Darumaya while humming. The owners must have noticed that she was in a good mood since their eyes slightly dilated when they saw her presence.

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan. We're glad you're back," the Owner's wife said, smiling. "I'll show you your new room. The Taisho is still packing up in the kitchen so he couldn't welcome you properly. We'll have dinner all together after, okay?"

"Good evening too, Okami-san. I wish I could have helped out before but I was cleaning and packing up things from my old apartment. And yes, dinner would be good. Is there left-overs?" she replied, with her eyes beaming.

"Yes. Actually, Taisho and I purposely left some out so we could all eat together." the Owner's wife replied, while walking up the stairs with the latter.

Finally, after a few minutes, the two arrived into a small room. It was empty except for a futon that was placed in the middle.

"This is it, Kyoko-chan. Our room is just on the opposite side of yours so if you need anything, you could come to us anytime. There's also the living room here at the second floor with the television, if you'd like to watch anything.. Taisho and I usually eat there."

"Thank you, Okami-san."

"I'll leave you here for now, eh? I'll call you when dinner's ready." the Okami-san replied, before closing the room's sliding door.

Kyoko quickly unpacked her one of her bags full of clothes and arranged them into the sliding closet placed inside the room. She actually did not have a lot of clothes, most of her clothing are still from middle school or freebies. Throughout the years, she did not spend a single cent for herself since she was spending it all on that bastard. Afterwards, she put a small purse, her wallet and a particular poster on the right side of the futon.

She then quickly arranged her bags and helped the owner's wife prepare their dinner.

Kyoko was working for the old couple for almost three years so she was familiar with them. In fact, whether she admits it or not, the old couple treats her as their own child. They all ate dinner together while watching television so everything went smooth.

After helping out with the dishes and cleaning up, Kyoko went straight to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She walked towards her futon and picked up the poster.

"The 12th.. It's on two days, hmmm." she muttered.

And with that, with the poster still stuck into her hand, she stepped inside her futon and closed her eyes for a brief second.. she fell asleep without even realizing it.

 **11th of February**

The next morning, she hurried her way out the restaurant and with her bike by her side, she went to the nearest beauty parlor. It was called "Vera" and the establishment offered beauty services which ranges from waxing, make-up, hair treatment and etc.

As Kyoko entered the establishment, there was a middle-aged woman who greeted her straight away. "Good morning, what can we do for you?"

Kyoko was a bit uneasy and admittedly, it was her first time at a shop like that. "Um.. what can you recommend for me if I want to look like this?"

The latter put a certain poster in front of middle-aged woman's face. The woman in the poster looked beautiful, mature and elegant. Yes - that's exactly the look she has to go far. The look she has to be.

The middle-aged woman was a bit taken a back, "Ahh.. I see, you want to join the pageant, hmmm?"

Kyoko put the poster back in her small backpack and nodded, looking straight into the middle-aged woman's eye.

"See, you definitely need our full service promo. Waxing, Haircut and Make-up. It will cost 15,000 yen."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "That much just for that!?" She had little to no money left. She had little savings that was supposed to be her emergency money, then money her rent at Darumaya.. the only thing that was left was the money from selling Sho collectibles… However, the latter didn't want to use it because she would feel like owing the idol somehow.

"Yes."

"Um…" Kyoko wanted to answer but at that moment, she just did not know how to. She was still deciding on swallowing her pride just to get the service she needed.

The middle-aged woman looked at Kyoko and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'll give you 10% discount off for now but you have to promote our store in your TwitBook. You definitely have one, right?"

"Um.. no." Kyoko replied, pressing her lips tightly together.

"Gah, you're hopeless. I'll let this go for now.. But, as someone who have seen many beauty queens, you need at least a little bit of cash, you know? You will need to pay for your own dresses, entrance fee and make-up throughout the whole pageant at least you get a sponsor. If you have at least 2000 followers on your TwitBook, our shop could sponsor you throughout the pageant and do the services for you as long as you continue promoting our shop. I don't know about others but that's our store's guideline."

"Where could I get that TwitBook?" Kyoko asked, who is seemingly interested within the social media platform.

"You could get it on a laptop or a smartphone. But, since you're joining that pageant, I recommend getting a smartphone because it'd be more handful for you. They're surprisingly a bit cheaper nowadays." the middle-aged woman replied, looking at Kyoko's readable face. "So.. are we going to start the service now or not?"

After what seemed to have took forever for Kyoko Mogami, the 'full service' offer was finally finished. Waxing came first and it was then followed by haircut and make-up.

"What a beauty! I did such an amazing work, don't you think?" the middle-aged woman beamed, still running through Kyoko's black hair.

Kyoko looked at herself at the mirror. Her hair was trimmed down a bit and her once disoriented layers became even. Her hair part was evened out as well as her fringe became disregarded. Her eyebrows were plucked and drawn over. Her eyelashes stood out even more with the neutral eye shadow, thin eyeliner and coatings of mascara. Even her jaw, cheekbones and lips were defined.

She certainly looked like the Cinderella she'd always imagined. She didn't even look like herself.. With the magic of make-up, she certainly looked twice more mature and beautiful.

"This is amazing, Hiragii-san! This is probably the best moment in my 18 years of existence! How did you make an ugly duckling like me into a real princess? Hmm? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Hey, it's just make-up.. contour, eyeliner, lip lin-"

"Wait a sec, I'll write them down so I could do the magic on my own sometime!" Kyoko took the mini notebook and pen out of her bag.

Well, without any choice, the lady continued to list down the different products and methods she used as the latter wrote them down.

"Really, thank you, Hiragii-san. I'll never forget this experience! This is the first time someone applied make-up on me and transformed me like Cinderella!" Kyoko beamed once again, standing up from her seat.

"No problem. I've been talking to you all these time but I forgot to ask your name. What is it?"

"Kyoko Mogami." she answered, her eyes still dilating and beaming.

"By the way, make sure to take-off your make-up because it will damage your skin."

Kyoko gave her biggest and sincerest smile while she handed the money to the middle-aged woman and bowed, "Really, thank you. I owe you a lot."

"Oh no, not at all." the middle-aged woman gushed and then looked at the money the latter gave, "Hey. I gave you 10% off didn't I? You don't need to pay all of it."

"No, please keep it. I feel so bad because I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness to me. I'll definitely come back, I promise."

"Bu-" before the woman could even reply anything else, the latter disappeared straight away. "Really, what an odd girl.."

After a few hours, Kyoko finally spotted a store that had more sale on items. While she was looking at all the phones available, she never expected the owner to go up to her.

"Excuse me, miss.. are you perhaps, a model?" the man who looked like in his 50's asked, smiling at the latter.

Kyoko blushed a little. She knew why she was asked if she was one - it was all thanks to the make-up's magic. "Oh, no. I'm aspiring to be part of Miss Japan but I'm not a model.. yet."

"I see, hmmm. So you need a smartphone?"

"Yes. I don't need the newly released one or anything like that though, I'm perfectly fine with the cheapest one available. As long as it's a functioning smartphone.."

"Miss, could I suggest a good offer?" the old man asked. He then opened the box he had on his hand and showed the inside of it. "This is a model that was released last year. Even though it's pre-owned, it still looks like it's fairly new.. I could give it to you for free."

Kyoko was flabbergasted, "Huh?"

"But.. of course, there is something you need to do in return. You need to promote our shop in TwitBook. Competition is tough with other stores, kid. I might be old but I'm not blind. I'm going with my senses! I'm following my guts! With a beauty like you, you'll surely win the title so when you get more popular, this store gets more popular as well!"

"You see.. I actually don't have TwitBook." she answered, still in a bit of disbelief.

The old man raised his voice a little, "No way! Everyone uses it! Even us store owners use it a lot because it is one of the top marketing strategies at the moment.. Tsk, well, just take this, make your own TwitBook and come back tomorrow so you could get the charger and everything else, okay?"

"Ehhhh? Is it really okay?"

The old man's eyebrows raised a bit, "Why, don't you want it? I have the store's contact inside the phone and I know how to hunt you down anyway - if you take the phone free for your own benefit only and don't follow what I told you."

"Of course I want it. I really do! But I promise to pay you back in full.. sometime." Kyoko replied, a bit panicked.

"Then, just get it. But, I better see you tomorrow here at my store. Bye-bye!" the old man replied, put the phone into Kyoko's hand and walked away.

Kyoko just stood where she was for a minute or two, still disbelief at what she just witnessed. After snapping into the reality, all she could mutter was, "That old man.. he's nuts."

Although, Kyoko was genuinely grateful for the odd old man and would not dare take advantage of the kindness he had shown her. She let out a relieved sigh as she started to ride her bicycle.

Not long after, she arrived at Darumaya. The owner's wife greeted her and complimented her for her new appearance. Although, the owner seemed to be angry to her.

"Kyoko-chan, don't worry about him, okay? You didn't even dye your hair or went extreme. He's just like that, being protective and all but no matter what, Kyoko-chan will always have a place in our hearts." she looked at Kyoko, rubbing her shoulders softly.

"Thank you, Okami-san. By the way.. I haven't told you and Taisho but I want to join Miss Japan." Kyoko declared, looking down and a bit nervous. "I know that I would have to wear some un-modest outfits and all but I really want to be known within all over Japan.. or all over the world, rather.."

The owner's wife let out a small smile, "It's fine Kyoko-chan. Actually, I'm glad that you actually told me. I've known you for three years now and I don't know what suddenly happened or what situation you got into your life but this is the first time I've heard you want to do something for yourself. Like what any youngster would do. I'm happy, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko became teary-eyed and suddenly put her arms over the kind lady, "Thank you so much, Okami-san!"

The owner's wife was a bit taken a back at the latter's sudden hug but smiled and gladly returned the gesture.

 **12th of February**

It was the day of the information night. However, it was starting at 7 p.m so she had almost the whole day to do the things she needed to do. First, she needed to go and have her make-up done so she could look presentable and leave an impression. Then, she could ask Hiragii as well about TwitBook.

Actually, last night, she asked the owner and his wife about it but they admitted that they did not know how to use it either. The owner and his wife were only people in her contacts along with the tech shop owner.

Once Kyoko arrived at Vera, the beauty parlor, she was elated to see Hiragii straight away. "Hiragii-saaaaaan!"

The woman's expression did not change at all. She wasn't surprised one bit. "Ah, you're back. I was actually expecting you, I heard today's the information night about the pageant from my niece."

Kyoko whined, looking desperately at the middle-aged woman, "Hiragii-san. You need to teach me how to have TwitBook! I need it!" she handed her new phone to the woman, "I got it yesterday but I would probably be shot or something if I don't get TwitBook and promote their store."

"This is still a pretty new version, good catch." Hiragii replied, wandering through the phone. "You need to have a passcode, you know.. Oh, I've added my number as well, by the way."

"Hiragii-san! You're not listening to me at all.."

She placed the new phone back to it's owner, "Alright.. But let me do your make-up first, 'kay?"

Kyoko nodded without hesitations and sat on one of the chairs. It was pretty early in the morning and she was one of the four customers the beauty parlor currently had. And so, after about half an hour and a few minutes, the middle-aged woman was finished with doing Kyoko's make-up.

"Wait. Stay still." Hiragii commanded, with Kyoko's phone in one of her hands.

 _*SNAP*_

Still continuing, "Okay, one more will do."

 _*SNAP*_

Hiragii stopped and explored the phone, leaving Kyoko completely clueless on what the middle-aged woman was doing. "Hiragii-san… Are you done yet? Did you install it?"

The middle-aged woman nodded with a small grin, "Yes! Finally. I've set up your profile and everything… Okay, I'll explain how this goes to you. First, you have what we call a 'profile picture' - that's where you put a picture of yourself or whatever your TwitBook account is about. For your 'profile picture', I've put the photo I took of you earlier… see?"

Kyoko looked closer into the phone and nodded.

"Alright.. Then, there's also this called 'bio'. It's where you put some stuff about you. Here, you could do it yourself.. Just write something like 'From Tokyo and an aspirant beauty queen." she continued to demonstrate and then handed the phone back to it's owner.

Kyoko replied, looking intensely into the phone "Alright.. so I'll type this.."

 _Bio: I hate Sho Fuwa. He is a Damn Bastard. Eighteen. Tokyo. An aspirant beauty queen._

Hiragii read at what the latter just typed, making her eyebrows raise a little. "The last three words were okay. Delete the first two sentences."

The latter wondered, "Eh? But, why? I need to write something about me, right?"

"You sound like a crazed-fan. An attention-seeker. Besides, if you put that in, his fans would attack you for sure and you will never get followers."

"WHAT! NEVER! NEVER AGAIN! NO. NO WAY IN HELL AM I AN ATTENTION SEEKER FOR HIM. THAT'S DISGUSTING. THAT'S JUST WRO-"

Hiragii quickly covered Kyoko's mouth and took the phone off her, "Okay, again.. I get it. Just let me delete those sentences, okay? Oh, and one last thing.. The main thing about this. The followings and followers. Before you can be qualified as a legitimate promoter for our store, you need to have way more followers than your followings.. For example, if you have 2000 followers, you should only have 100 or less followings, something like that, okay?"

Kyoko was back in her senses once again and nodded to what Hiragii was saying. "So far, you have 2 followings and 2 followers. That's just me and the shop's account. Post good pictures of you and just wait. Use the hashtags. Look at the trending list. Lastly, I heard that twitting about popular celebrities gets you followers faster."

She then handed the phone back to Kyoko and tapped her slightly at the back. "Best of luck, okay?"

"Thank you once again, Hiragii-san."

"No problem. I wish I could chat with you a bit more but we're getting more customers now, so I apologize."

Kyoko replied, "It's no worries at all. I have to take my leave now anyways."

She waved once again to the kind middle-aged woman outside the shop but she wasn't noticed. And so, she rode her bicycle again - she needed to go the the tech shop. Admittedly, she actually forgot where it was but the tech shop owner left the address right in the homepage of her smart phone.

The tech shop was actually only half an hour away from the beauty parlor. It just took her hours to find it yesterday since she was lurking around on so many different ones. Once she entered, she noticed the old man from the day before was cleaning up the tables where the display phones where placed.

"Um.. Good morning, sir." Kyoko greeted, slightly bowing.

"You! I knew you were going to come! This old man's guts' were right!" he exclaimed, overly happy.

Kyoko forced a smile a bit. "So, um, I got the TwitBook but I don't exactly know what to do now.. and I'm sorry if I seem to be taking advantage of your kindness but I will pay this phone back. I promise. I will just loan it for now."

"If one day, you give me the payment for that phone, I will not accept it. I stand by my words. I trust my words. Besides, kiddo, I didn't give it out completely for free, did I? You have to promote my shop!" he nearly-shouted.

He then pointed to the display phones and the sign of the shop. "You have to take a photo of *this* and *this*, then just post it when you feel like you've got a bit of followers, alright? I expect you to keep on promoting the shop until the end.. The shop doesn't have an account but just give out the address and name, alright?"

"Um.. sure but, what If I don't get anymore followers?" Kyoko asked, half-sure if she should even use the phone or return it completely.

The old man gave out a small chuckle, "Trust me, kiddo. I know you will get known one day. Just wait here, I'll get the whole box containing the charger and other stuff."

Kyoko looked over her 'TwitBook' account. It was kind of boring, really. She did not have any 'Twits' yet and the only photo she had was the one Hiragii took of her. She wasn't the type of person who would use something like that but it was one thing she would need it if she really wanted to become successful towards her goal.

Not long after, the tech shop owner went out of the storage room and handed Kyoko the whole box for the smart phone and then shooed her out of his shop. It just seemed so impossible for the latter… she was going to pay him back for sure, one day. She can't afford to have too many loans to people.

Right after that, Kyoko made her way to 'Premier Hotel'. She was early. Actually, as a matter of fact, way too early. The information night starts at 7 p.m but it was still 1 p.m. She was wandering through the hotel's ground floor and stuck in the lobby room instead. She dared not to look at the expensive stalls around the lobby since she would not buy any of the small bits of food at such a ridiculously expensive price.

At the end, she was sitting by herself in one of the spare chair in the lobby, looking at her phone and wondering on what she'd do to get more followers. She recalled what Hiragii advised her, _"_ _Post good pictures of you and just wait. Use the hashtags. Look at the trending list. Lastly, I heard that twitting about popular celebrities gets you followers faster._ _"_

Muttering to herself she repeated what Hiragii said, "Post good pictures.. Hashtag… Trending.. Twittting about popular celebrities."

First off, she has never taken a photo of herself. She was aware that others call it 'selfie' or something but... it was embarrassing for her. Especially when she was just plain and boring.

Actually, at that moment, at the corner of her eye, she could see a girl most likely younger than her taking a photo of herself. Kyoko found herself observing the young girl instead. The younger girl looked at the camera, made poses and also changed her smiles and expressions. So, that's how you take a 'good photo'…?

Kyoko tried it but it was a hard task for her because she felt self conscious. She was in a public place and everyone could see what she was doing. She could hear her inner apparitions whispering to her, _"_ _Stupid woman, just do it. Do it. Didn_ _'_ _t you want to defeat that stupid Shotaro? Why are you hesitating for? Your pride? Oh, come on.. he already broke every single piece of you so what_ _'_ _s the point? Besides, do you really think these people would care about a mere girl like you taking a photo like any youngster would do nowadays?_ _"_

Kyoko swallowed hard enough to clear her throat, closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Okay!"

She turned on the 'Camera' app on her smart phone and started to smile at the camera. First with a little smile and a second one with her winking. Then, with her doing some hand gesture. Another one with her mouth open a bit.

Before she realized it, she already took about 10 photos… Kyoko looked at her 'gallery' and deleted a good six of them and kept four. That's all she was going to post.

She opened 'TwitBook' and posted one of the photo and she was surprised when there was something appeared while she was typing something to go along with the photo: _"_ _Suggestion: Do you want to add, #cute?_ _"_

She clicked it and it automatically added the text "#cute" along with her photo. She figured that it was the hashtags. Honestly, she didn't see any point with adding those but since Hiragii advised her to do so, she might as well do it.

It's not like she actually realized but it took her about two hours to take photos of herself, upload the photos and figure out the hashtags. Next, she was up to "trending list" and "twitting about popular celebrities".

Kyoko had no idea what the 'trending list' was. She wondered around the social media platform for a good half an hour, clicked a few buttons until she realized it by herself. It was just a bunch of words put into the list because at that moment, a lot of people are talking about it.

Then, she thought about "twitting about popular celebrities".. Kyoko thought of Sho straight away but basing from Hiragii's reaction, it seems like it won't do her any good if she insults Sho or any celebrity because she would get insulted back and no one would follow her..

Basing from her experiences from middle school, she would look like a jealous person if she praises a female celebrity instead.. so that leaves her twitting about a male celebrity.

Kyoko knew that Sho rose up into the number three spot in the 'Most Desirable Men' list, the top two on that list was not any better because he was involved in a scandal so that leaves her with no choice but to twit about the number one Most Desirable Man.

She was hesitating on twitting about the certain man because she hated his guts. A lot. But, wait… now that she knew that Sho only used her for a maid, there's no reason for that guy to be hated by her, right?

Well… it's not like she had any choice, too. She might as well go along with it because whether she admits it or not, Ren Tsuruga was the most popular celebrity in Japan. Everyone knows and talks about him. Surely, if his fans like her tweets about him.. she might as well get some followers.

She used the remaining time she had before the information night started with twitting.. about Ren Tsuruga. It was truly ironic because just a few days ago, if she were to twit about him, it would be about how much better Sho was than him.

 _Twits by Kyoko Mogami Kyoko_Mogami:_

 _4:05 p.m Oh, my! Ren Tsuruga is super handsome.._

 _4_ _:0_ _7_ _p.m_ _I think I'm in love, love! With Ren Tsuruga, of course!_

 _4:10 p.m My dream wedding would be with Ren Tsuruga as my prince.._

 _4:16 p.m Hmmm.. If only I could see Ren Tsuruga!_

 _4:21 p.m My type is someone who is gentleman, kind and manly… Ren Tsuruga-sama :-)_

 _load newer twits.._

Actually, she swallowed her pride and modesty even more when she she made a particular twit which actually gained her a bit of followers.

 _6:35 p.m #wordsaftersex Ren Tsuruga, you're really the best! *kiss* *kiss*_

She saw the outrageous hashtag on the 'trending list' and thought it would be a good idea so she could attract more followers. She had to remind herself that it's not completely her and just her persona in the social media platform constantly.

Kyoko read the replies to her twits, particularly to the last twit she sent.

 _RenLotusFC: funny! witty ;) would say that to Ren as well…_

 _thecutetwinkle: Ren-sama, heehhehehehehec look at this OfficialRenTsuruga_

 _dance_hiz: i just diiieeed! really! i imagined it was me saying that to ren, lmao ;D_

She was at disbelief on how outrageous fans could sometimes be.. well, it's not like she could talk either since she used to be one as well. One thing's for sure, though. She was probably the worst type of them.

And before she even realized it, there was only less than half an hour left for the information night. She noticed straight away since the event room was only a few steps away from the lobby and there was already a few girls waiting outside.

Kyoko joined the handful of girls already waiting outside the event room and not long after, the event room finally opened for them to enter.

When she stepped into the room, she never thought it would be so much extravagant. There were some weird decorations hanging all over the room, an orchestra band playing and a few background people dancing.

Once the rest of the girls found a seat for them them to sit, all the lights in the room were suddenly shouted down. A spotlight was then hovered into a particular person who was standing in front of the mini stage. "Welcome, welcome!"

"It's good to see a lot more girls come this year.. Last year, there wasn't even a lot of people who went. Right, let me introduce myself. I'm Aya Hinata, one of the main event organizer of this pageant. Being almost 60 years old and being in this type of industry for almost 40 years, I could guarantee you that I probably know most things about everything."

The powerpoint on the screen behind her started, showing pictures and dot points as Aya continued to talk.

"Okay… first of all, don't think Miss Japan is just a game. I'm not going to lie and will tell you straight away now. You will need at least a little bit of money. Depending on this pageant without any job or any sort of income won't do you any good. You will need it to buy an evening gown, interview outfit, swimsuit along with the accessories in shoes… unless, of course, you get a sponsor. Then, it is also recommended to get a gym coach or attend English classes."

"You need to be also need prepared… not just mentally, but also physically. Stay in shape, and pamper your skin. Learn how to do your own make-up and hair. There isn't any specific requirement in height but usually, winners in Miss Japan are usually around the 165 cm - 173 cm range height. So, the taller you are, you probably have better chances. Just letting all you know that you need to be at least 18 and under the age of 26."

"We are really strict on the try-outs as well. There's a talent portion in the try-outs even though it's not needed on the actual pageant. We do it because we want to see if you really have the potential. I'm giving you the warning right now, but we will have to measure your body measurements - bust, hips, waist and height. Coaching would be provided by our sponsor, the LME President, Lory Takarada if you are one of the official contestants. Unfortunately, he isn't here today but he sent out a lovely gift for us by setting up this event room."

Aya went on more about specific details about the pageant, leavings off tips for the aspirant contestants. "Alright, so that's it for today. Good luck, ladies! Please also get the try-out form before you leave."

Kyoko was taking notes in her mini notebook all the time as Aya spoke. She knew she would use it later on while preparing for the first try-outs. When she got up to get one of the try-out forms, she didn't expect to bump into a raven-haired lady and she looked like around her age.

"Mo! Watch where you're going!" the raven-haired lady hissed, glaring at Kyoko.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" Kyoko replied, trying to apologize until the raven-haired lady interrupted her.

She looked at Kyoko eye-to-eye and carefully observed her from top to bottom. "Mo! With those clothes, you think you could win? Ha, good luck! Even if you do have a bit of looks, just that won't do you anything."

Before Kyoko could say anything else, the raven-haired lady flipped her long hair in front of her face and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** I hope all of you a good and safe 2016. Well, maybe you could tell from the title, this is inspired mostly by our 2015 Miss Universe, Miss Philippines - Pia Wurtzbach…along with her blossoming "love story" with Choi Siwon (who _coincidently_ plays the live-action Ren). This fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I just can't leave it off with insufficient details so for now, it is a full-story.


End file.
